


Raccoon City aftermath

by Illneverbethin



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Cervix Penetration, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Knotting, Literally just man futanari, M/M, Omegaverse, Other, Post-Resident Evil 2, Pre-Cum as Lube, Spit As Lube, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yes Leon has a vagina, because he’s an omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illneverbethin/pseuds/Illneverbethin
Summary: AU where Leon is placed in a Breeding Facility after Raccoon City
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Tyrant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Raccoon City aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Take a shot every time you see the word “it” or “its”

Leon was greeted by a blindingly white room when he awoke. So much similar to a hospital. He was on a slightly elavated bed. There was a speaker in the corner of the room on the ceiling, along with a camera. To his left, there was an empty food cart. When he looked down, he noticed that he was wearing a hospital gown. In his right arm, he was hooked up to an IV. Leon had also realized that his skin was perfectly clean. Not a single trace of that sewage that he had to run through. 

His biggest question, where the _hell_ was he? The last thing he remembered was Claire setting out alone to find her brother, and him and Sherry being separated from Nicole and being picked up by the government. He just hoped they were okay. “I see that you’re awake, Mr. Kennedy.” A woman’s voice came over the the speaker. “Where are Nicole and Sherry?” “Briar and Birkin are safe. Although, we might have to run some tests on the little girl.” “Leave her out of this! She’s innocent!” He shouted at the voice. “An innocent that carries the G. We can’t let her stay with you or Nicole Briar. Although she is an alpha, she’s underage. And we can’t let an Omega like you father a Beta like her.” Leon had to bite his tongue to stop him from shouting. “And for you, you are in for a ride.” She said.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Leon asked. “You needed to be cleaned, thoroughly so we could know your _true_ scent. You did put up quite a fight. We had no other choice to put you to sleep for a while.” “That doesn’t explain where I am.”

“Let me finish,” she continued. “Since you’re an Omega, you were put in Umbrella’s breeding system where humans and Bio Organic Weapons are to breed together.”

Did she just say _breeding?!_

”So, you guys kidnapped me just to get creatures to _have sex_ with me?!” “Well, yes, basically. Just for experimentation. Also, you’ll be fed dinner soon. Take care now, Leon.” She said before her voice cut out. Leon didn’t want to know what would be breeding him, but at the same time, he did.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard what sound like a garage door sliding open behind him. He peeked behind himself to see a tall figure wearing a black trench coat lowering its head so it could step inside. It looked exactly like the bastard he encountered at the police station.

But he thought he had killed it. Maybe this was another model.

Leon held his breath when it began stomping rapidly towards the bed he was lying on. It got down to his level and leaned into his neck to get a whiff of the Omega’s scent. No warnings, whatsoever, the Tyrant quickly lifted up his hospital gown and and knelt down in front the man’s spread legs, gently pulling him closer to the edge of the bed. It carefully moved Leon’s balls out of the way to get a better look at his cunt. The Tyrant slowly began to lap at the exposed clitoris, then move its tongue lower to coat the inner labia with saliva.

” _Aaah...s-stop...”_ He tried to push its head away but it wouldn’t budge and kept its mouth on the Omega’s pussy. It started to shift its attention solely onto his clit. Leon threw his head back and groaned when he felt a gloved finger snake its way inside of him as he felt its mouth close over his clit. Its fingers were already so thick, he even didn’t wanna _imagine_ what its penis was like. A low hum-like growl escaped the Tyrant’s the throat, the vibration almost making him scream.

He just wanted this to be over. He wished that the breeding session wouldn’t succeed so he could get out of there.

Leon tried pushing at its head again with all his force, again to no avail. A shock ran up his spine when a wave of pleasure washed over him. The Tyrant had found his G-spot. He arched his back when he felt a second finger enter him and begin to massage that area. Before he knew it, he came, his softening penis dripping semen. 

He heard the sound of leather shifting. Leon looked in front of him to see the Tyrant full standing with its dick out. It look to be roughly about 13 inches long with a large girth and a knot at the base. It was a navy blue color fading to a purple color at the tip, dripping precum. 

No way in hell that was going inside of him. 

“Don’t put that _thing_ anywhere near me!” He protested. It moved closer to him and began to rub its dick up and down against Leon’s sensitive pussy. He choked on a moan when he felt the thick head slide to him before stopping and struggling to fit the girth in. It pulled out and pushed back in a couple times before giving up and slamming harshly into the Omega. Maybe a little too hard. Hard enough to make him bleed.

The Tyrant let out a disappointed growl when it realized it could fit its knot inside of him. It once again pulled out, not all the way, before slamming into the young man, finally fitting its shaft inside of him.

Leon screamed when he felt it go inside his cervix and enter his uterus. “Please stop...no more...it hurts...” He pleaded for it to stop, tears running down his cheeks. But the Tyrant had a purpose to fulfill and a mate to fill, so it slowly thrusted in out of him. It grunted, feeling Leon’s walls squeezing around it’s cock.

It leaned in closer toward the man, wrapping its arms around his waist and lifted him off of the bed. Leon’s weight shifted down to his ass, giving him no other choice but to sit on the massive penis and wrap his legs around its waist for support. Leon shut his eyes as the Tyrant began to bounce him in its lap. He cringed when he felt it so deep inside him that it was poking at his abdomen. 

He _hated_ the way his walls squeezed around it’s cock. He _hated_ the way it rubbed every sensitive part in inside that area. He _hated_ wet sound his pussy made with each and every thrust. _He hated the pleasure._

Leon got a bit confused when he was lifted off of its cock and turned around so that his back was facing the Tyrant. It slipped the tip inside the soaked cunt before placing the backs of Leon’s knees over its forearms and resting its palms on the back of his head.

Leon let out a high pitched moan when then cock was shoved forcefully back into his hole, the thick girth pressing against his G-spot. Unlike in the last position, the Tyrant went in and out with fast rapid thrusts instead of slow ones. His own cock was twitching and precum. 

It slowly pulled out again, and without warning, it began thrust faster and harder, its balls slapping his clit. With extra stimulation he was gonna cum for sure. The patterns varied between slow thrusts to fast thrusts, hard to gentle thrust. Occasionally, hard slow thrusts to fast gentle thrusts, fast hard thrusts and slow gentle thrusts. 

With the next set of fast hard thrusts, Leon finally reached his limit “ _Aaah...oh my god...if you keep—gh! Doing that, I-I’m gonna cu—ahhh!”_ Leon’s eyes rolled back into his head as he came once more, being fucked through his orgasm. The Tyrant let a low grunt as it flooded Leon’s womb with its semen. When he was lifted off its cock, his pussy was spilling out ropes of thick white ropes of cum. 

The Tyrant placed the tired Omega back onto the bed before setting his hospital gown back into place. It slowly slid the door that it entered through shut. The room was now quiet, aside from his heavy breathing.

The main door opened up and a woman wearing a lab coat entered with a tray in her hands. She walk inside Leon’s room and placed the tray on the food cart beside him. “So, I heard that we got a new male Omega. You must be him, judging by your scent.” She said while putting on a pair of gloves and pulling a needle out of her pocket. “This is a vaccine, you know, so the T-Virus doesn’t take over your mind and body.” She wrapped a tourniquet around Leon’s arm and stabbed one of his veins to inject him. “Sorry, shoulda asked if you were afraid of needles.” Something about that woman made Leon calm down a bit. “And now you’re done.” She wiped down the spot where she injected. She took off her gloves and walked away. “Eat up, Leon. Before it gets cold.” She left and shut the door behind her.

Leon had to admit, she was sweet, but he wasn’t in the mood to eat right now.


End file.
